Negi
}} Negi (Pronunciation) is a creation from god himself. Too sexy for his shirtCertified by Kiwi.. His familiar is Salamander. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + friendly +socially confident +creative +daring =flirty =mysterious -cruel -mischievous -malicious -insane -stupid? Alignment: Chaotic Evil Unlike Magi, Negi is a daring, friendly and socially confident individual who can easily make friends with anyone he desired, especially with his ongoing personality. He has his own creative ways to entertain people with both speeches and performances, like using magic tricks or riddles to charm those around him. This also made him act stupid in front of others especially at an inappropriate time or in an inappropriate manner, simply to bring others to smile. This also leads him to be a bit mischievous, especially since he wanted to have fun. Although friendly, he is not perfect for he speaks of lies like second nature for most of the time when someone asking about himself, causing him to lack honesty. Being dishonest, not much can be taken seriously from him, and leave most of his background a mystery. Mysterious as he seems, he is just a simple elf trying to live their life with his family. Behind all these whimsical nature of his, he also appears to be a narcissist, and funnily, flirty, probably because he admired his own looks and because he wanted others to admit that he is beautiful by testing others with his charm. Though, his narcissistic personality comes with a good reason, aside from his beauty, of course, it was also because he is the jack of all trades and can do many things as he pleases as long as he wants to do it, like doing housework or even manage himself in a fight when one did occur, which sometimes, comes with a little bit of cruel and sick method of torture and violence which he hardly shows. His malicious character will reveal when angered, as he will become both offensive and crude, especially towards those he finds undesirable. Although so, he will later show that regretted it because he cannot control himself. Saying that he tried really hard to be a good person for the sake of his loved ones, only to keep contradicting his actions and wish, driving him insane. Whether what he said was true or not, it was still debatable. Negi is a daring, friendly '''and '''socially confident individual who can easily make friends with anyone (if he wanted to). Combined with his ongoing '''personality. he has his own ways to entertain people, and himself. He loves to use magic tricks or riddles to charm those around him. He can also act stupid in front of others at an inappropriate time in an inappropriate manner, simply to get others attention. This also leads him to be a bit '''mischievous '''for the sake of his own personal entertainment. Although, friendly, he speaks of lies like second nature, causing him to lack honesty. Being '''dishonest, not much can be taken seriously, and leave most of his background a mystery. Mysterious '''as he seems, he admitted that he is just a simple man trying to live their life with his family, which probably is a lie. Behind all these whimsical nature of his, he also appears to be a '''narcissist, and funnily, flirty, this makes him kinda stupid, to a degree. for he admired his own looks and because he wanted others to admit that he is beautiful by testing others with his charm, with or without magic. Though, his narcissistic''' personality comes with a good reason; he is '''insecure about himself, feared that his perfectly nourished appearance to have flaws, and cause him to lose his confidence, or worse. That aside, he can manage himself in a fight when one did occur, but he prefers not to interfere for it will ruin his beauty (or so he said). When he had to step in, he prefers to make it quick. When extremely angered- in which, rarely; he will become cruel '''and will have pleasure in using a various method of torture and violence, just to release his anger. His '''malicious '''character makes him both offensive and crude, especially towards those he finds undesirable. Although being "evil", he sometimes shows regret. Going back and forth, switching his character from good to bad or staying on the neutral ground. He is, beyond confusing. He is, '''insane. Not like he would admit it, or even realized that he is, or is he? Whatever he might have to admit himself to say, none of it can be taken seriously. Abilities * Enchanted Allure (Common): The ability to bend the will of someone through a magical stimulated means of pleasure and seduction. * Magic Deflection (Common): Energy field that deflects all magic spells weaker than theirs and repels them back towards the caster. * Sin Empowerment (Rare): The power to gain strength from sin. * Telekinesis (Common): An ability to move objects through mind power. * Darkness Manipulation (Rare): Create tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind with dark matter. * Teleportation (Common): Teleporting to random places or certain destination, but requires a huge amount of magic if it's far away. * Demonic Summon (Very Rare): Summoning a demon (Leviathan) from his own blood. This takes immense amounts of power and sanity. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Jack of all trades, master of none. ✔ A huge amount of stamina. He doesn't get tired easily. ✔ Has his ways with words; smooth talker. ✔ High agility and durability. �� Dishonest; lies like a second nature. �� Weak against holy people/ places/ power. �� Certified asshole. Makes more enemies than friends. �� Quick to run away from problems. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Does whatever he wants. * Normally a vegetarian, but he just wants meat. * He always appears to be very friendly, until they decide to ruin it. * Understand sign languages and know how to use them. * Their element is a mix of physics and darkness. * They made a pact with a demon in exchange for power. * Secretly tried to learn healing magic, to cure himself and to help Magi. * Magi doesn't seem to trust him-- * Often seen as if he's talking to himself. * Leviathan can only be seen by him (sometimes others who can). Quotes * "Be happy and those around you will be happier for it~" * "You saw me where I never was and where I could not be. And yet within that very place, my face you often see. What am I~?" * "I lost the light and stepped into darkness. My mind was weak, I seek redemption...NOT! HAHA!" * "Heal me... Show me the right path once again.. with your love, to your heart~" * "I shall fertilize this land with your corpse..." References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters